Hors Saison
by Casey Fitzgerald IV
Summary: OS. Sam a toujours observé son frère et Castiel, d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne ils avaient toujours posé les mêmes geste, les mêmes regards.


**Blabla :** Erm.

C'était sensé être une destiel mignonne. Sérieusement. Et puis je me suis rendue compte que dans l'histoire j'oublie complètement Sam. Alors j'ai tout effacé et recommencé d'un autre point de vue, parce que j'aime beaucoup Sam même si je suis une fan du destiel et que je peux bien marier les deux. Donc c'est pas mignon du tout là et la fin a complètement changée.

 **/!\ Destiel quasi inexistant ! /!\**

Je ne sais pas du tout si je fais une suite. Actuellement j'ai une sorte de "chapitre 2" entamé, mais il ne me plait pas vraiment, aussi je ne sais pas du tout si je tente ou si je le laisse en OS... Sachant que si je fais une suite cela a de grandes chances de partir pour un plan à trois, actuellement sans aucun lemon, et quelque part ça me paraît maladroit d'aller dans cette direction.

* * *

 **Je suis jaloux du regard qu'il te porte**

* * *

«Putain Cas', ferme-la !»

La puissance de la voix avait fait sursauter Sam qui faillit en renverser son café, mais il rattrapa sa tasse avant que cela devienne un drame cosmique et releva le regard vers la porte de la cuisine, se demandant ce que l'ange avait fait encore. Entrer dans l'espace personnel de son frère aîné ? Dire des mots doux sous couvert de paroles rassurantes ? Il avait pensé que Dean s'y serait habitué, pourtant parfois il hurlait après l'ange, argumentant que cela ne se faisait pas entre deux hommes, qu'il devait arrêter parce que ce n'était pas normal. Et Castiel arrêtait. Un jour ou deux, jamais plus longtemps, et Dean ne cessait de revenir vers l'ange pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas comme s'il avait oublié que c'était lui qui l'avait fait arrêter. Une véritable girouette Winchesteresque.

Sam observait de loin, conscient de ce qui se déroulait autour de lui, une valse désespérée de deux êtres en combat incessant, l'un voulait quelque chose auquel raccrocher sa grâce, donner une raison à ses erreurs ou tout simplement parce que dès la première fois cette âme lui paraissait la plus belle, l'autre protéger tout le monde même si pour cela il devait les rejeter, enfermé dans son rôle de l'Alpha dominant, effrayé de se lancer sur un chemin dont il ignorait tout. Une romance qui fonçait dans le mur sans même ralentir à l'approche des obstacles, les protagoniste échangeant les paroles blessantes, les gestes rassurants et les regards profonds de sentiment dans une harmonie à l'équilibre parfait. Et Sam n'en pouvait plus d'être un observateur de ce futur désastre, si seulement Dean pouvait être un peu plus expressif, plus honnête, si seulement Castiel était moins malhabile dans ses paroles, moins soumis aux bons vouloir de son frère, si simplement lui-même avait le courage de les aider à se mettre ensemble.

Mais Sam était un lâche. Jaloux. Il préférait les voir se déchirer pour des broutilles d'amoureux maladroits plutôt que de les voir s'aimer, les observer en silence échanger d'autres de leur longs regards où ils s'avouaient tout ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre en oubliant ce qui les entourait. Bien sûr que Sam voulait le bonheur de son frère aîné, le cadet désirait également qu'il cesse de se rendre malheureux en fuyant la seule personne le rendant aussi niais qu'une adolescente pré-pubère. Cependant où serait sa place si ces deux-là finissaient par se dire leur amour une bonne fois pour toute ? Il ne se voilait pas la face, Sam ne serait plus que le cadet encombrant, celui restant dans l'ombre parce qu'il n'y avait pas de place entre ces amoureux. Dean et Castiel s'aimaient et lui aussi, il les aimait, mais il n'était pas sûr qu'eux le lui rende une fois ensemble.

Son frère franchit la porte en coup de vent, attrapa sa veste jetée à la va-vite sur la table dans la soirée d'hier et y trouva ses clés. Ne lançant qu'un vague bonjour à son cadet, Dean disparut de nouveau par la porte. Aujourd'hui serait certainement une journée où son aîné irait se perdre dans les bars, le manque de chasse dans les environs leur permettait d'avoir quelques vacances. Sauf que ce n'était pas une bonne idée du point de vue relationnel, un Dean n'ayant pas sa dose de chasse était un Dean beaucoup moins ouvert aux avances de son ange. Ce dernier finit par franchir la porte à son tour, abordant une tête de trois pieds de longs et se tenant debout tel un piquet dans un coin de la cuisine, ses yeux se posant sur lui sans le relâcher.

«- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit cette fois-ci, Castiel ?» Il avait dit ça en soupirant et en rangeant son déjeuné, habitué à ce que l'ange vienne lui demander de l'aide pour calmer son aîné. C'est pourquoi Sam manqua l'éclair blessé passant dans le regard de l'être céleste et cette expression amèrement résignée, comme si l'ange s'était fait une raison.

«- Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais.»

La peur. Vicieuse. Glaciale. Elle se glissa en Sam, étreignit son cœur, tordit son estomac, contamina son âme. Il ferma les paupières un instant, reprenant son souffle en posant lentement la tasse dans l'évier sans la briser au sol. S'appuyant sur le meuble, le cadet évita de se tourner vers l'ange, ne voulant pas qu'il voit sa détresse. Dean avait rejeté l'ange aujourd'hui, mais cette maudite phrase allait faire son bout de chemin dans l'esprit de son aîné, cela allait lui coller à la peau jusqu'à ce qu'il cède à ses propres sentiments. Des valseurs, de véritables ouragans ne se souciant pas un seul instant de ce qu'ils détruisaient autour d'eux. C'était Castiel et Dean après tout, ils avaient assez donnés pour avoir droit à un peu de bonheur, qui était-il pour espérer avoir sa part également ? Il avait été le vaisseau de Lucifer, il avait conduit son propre frère à sa perte, suivit les paroles d'un démon, passé une année sans âme à ne faire que des horreurs les unes après les autres.

Sam rouvrit les yeux, se tournant vers l'ange avec un sourire faux, s'approcha pour lui tapoter l'épaule afin de lui rendre du courage. Un geste répété pendant trop longtemps qui sonna trop forcé dans son esprit. Castiel le fixait, pas comme il regardait Dean, mais plutôt avec prudence et espoir, s'attendant à ce qu'il l'aide encore un peu tout en n'y croyant pas vraiment. Sam était un lâche jaloux, mais Sam aimait son frère et aimait Castiel, il aurait le temps d'accepter leur abandon plus tard, lorsque celui-ci serait bien plus marqué dans sa vie. Et peu lui importait que cette peur lui lacérait les entrailles, Castiel avait besoin de lui.

«- Ne t'en fais pas, Dean tiens à toi.» Le cadet ramena sa main contre lui, gauche dans ses gestes, mais l'attention de l'être céleste était totalement dirigée vers lui, vers ses mots. C'était douloureux. «Mon frère est un idiot, si on ne lui fait pas un peu peur c'est une véritable huitre fermée.

\- Une huître fermée ?

\- Oui, il ne dit pas ce qu'il ressent exactement. Alors accroche-toi encore un peu parce que je suis sûr qu'il te le dira lui-même, d'accord Castiel ?»

L'ange fronça les sourcils en penchant la tête sur le côté, habituellement c'était Dean qui avait le droit à cette expression, Sam n'avait pas le cœur à la voir pour lui, alors après un dernier sourire, il s'enfuit en grandes enjambées, prétextant des recherches à faire. L'ange s'occuperait de lui-même, il le faisait sans cesse, entre les méditations où il entraînait parfois Sam ou ses propres recherches dans la bibliothèque afin de combler ses lacunes, Sam n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour lui. Peut-être aurait-il dû. Il avait pensé que ses maigres mots auraient redonné ce courage qu'il insufflait à chaque fois à l'être céleste afin que sa relation avec son frère ne percute pas violemment le mur finale. Pourtant, quand Dean rentra le lendemain, Castiel l'ignora, jetant un froid plus polaire encore que tout ce qu'ils avaient connu jusque là.

L'ange s'emmura dans le silence. Il ne répondait pas aux questions des frères, fuyait le regard de son aîné afin de ne pas le croiser, puis fixait la silhouette du chasseur avec cette note de tristesse qui ne touchait que ceux ayant aimés jusqu'à ne plus savoir ce que serait respirer sans cet être cher à leur côté. Et Sam, encore, voyait ce qui se déroulait, il voyait son frère fuir le résultat de son rejet, il comprenait que Castiel n'avait plus rien à dire qui ne seraient pas des mots d'amour, mais qu'il ne les prononçaient pas. Parce que le rejet était douloureux, déchirant. Le cadet se détournait aussi lorsque Castiel le fixait avec espoir dans l'attente qu'il l'aide à désamorcer cette situation, c'est ce qu'il faisait toujours alors naturellement c'était devenu son rôle. Quand Dean et Castiel s'énervaient l'un après l'autre, quand Dean dépassait les bornes, quand Castiel disparaissait trop longtemps et revenait sans savoir ce qu'il avait fait de mal, Sam était toujours là à réparer les pots cassés entre eux, à les apaiser de ses mots, leur offrant des sourires, décryptant leurs expressions et leurs silences. Il lui semblait que personne ne les connaissait mieux que lui et c'était douloureux. Parce que plus il s'approchait d'eux, plus ils s'éloignaient de lui.

Et cette histoire l'effrayait, le fatiguait, alors tel son aîné il fuyait l'ange, ce que tout bon Winchester ferait de toute façon. Cela aurait pu durer longtemps, mais son propre regard se posait sur Castiel sans pouvoir s'arrêter, l'observant fixer son ainé quand ce dernier ne se rendait compte de rien. Et c'était beau. L'amour qui débordait de ce regard bleuté, la tendresse et la douceur de l'ange qui savait pertinemment que tout cela ne lui serait jamais rendu, pas si Sam ne faisait rien. Peut-être avait-il été trop jaloux trop longtemps ? Castiel dépérissait et Dean s'aveuglait, aucun des deux n'étaient prêt à faire un nouveau pas, que ce soit pour avancer ou pour reculer et le cadet en eut assez.

Lorsqu'il pris la décision de faire quelque chose, l'ange était enfoui dans la bibliothèque du bunker, le cadet se trouvait à l'extérieur, dans le froid de la nuit, le nez levé vers les étoiles et portant une bière vers ses lèvres. Dean allait venir le rejoindre, il savait que son aîné ne le laisserait jamais seul bien longtemps et perdu dans ses pensées, Dean répétait que c'était contre-productif pour la chasse, s'il se prenait à vouloir une vie meilleure tout en sachant qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'obtenir. Ce n'était pas que son frère aimait le voir dépressif, mais il lui gardait les pieds sur terre, c'est ce qui faisait presque toute leur relation, le fait que l'un sans l'autre ils n'avaient aucune raison de se battre. Quoi que, maintenant Dean pourrait avoir Castiel pour le soutenir.

«- Encore entrain de rêver du prince charmant, Samantha ?» Il devait être fier de sa blague, en relevant le regard, Sam vit un immense sourire dévoiler les dents blanches de son aîné. Dean, bière à la main, vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, lui offrant un coup d'épaule en attendant sa réponse qui n'aurait pas manqué de le faire réfléchir quinze bonne minute sur le fait que ce n'était pas lui qui attendait un prince charmant ailé, si seulement Sam avait eu la patience d'y aller en douceur.

«- Dean, faut qu'on parle.» C'est ce qu'il dit à la place et l'expression de son ainé perdit tout son éclat amusée, se tordant vers celle ennuyée et agacée.

«- Et de quoi cette fois-ci ?

\- De Castiel.»

Sam n'avait pas peur de dire son nom et voir l'ange débarquer dans la seconde, il n'y avait qu'avec Dean qu'il faisait cela. Une nouvelle preuve que peu importe à quel point il pourrait être proche d'eux, pour l'un et l'autre il n'y avait que le chiffre deux. Jessica ne lui avait jamais autant manqué que ce soir là. C'était étouffant.

«- Qu'est-ce que l'emplumé a fait ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que lui a fait, c'est ce que tu lui fais. Sérieusement Dean, tu veux vraiment le perdre ?

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en mêler.

\- Pardon ?» Le rire de Sam résonna aussi glacial que la température et le regard qu'il posa sur l'aîné fit froncer les sourcils de ce dernier, peu certain qu'il pourrait fuir la conversation à ce stade-là. «Crois-moi que m'en mêler est la dernière chose que je souhaite, mais c'est moi qui ramasse ton ange à la petite cuillère à chaque fois et là j'en peux plus.

\- Sa-

\- Non, je vis avec vous deux je vous signal ! Je sais qu'il vous arrive de l'oublier, mais j'assiste à tous vos échange et pardon de te le dire, mais t'es aussi accroc à lui qu'il l'est de toi, alors tu t'enlève les œillères, t'arrête de déconner et tu règle cette histoire avant qu'il ne décide de disparaître parce que tu l'auras rejeté une fois de trop.»

Sa voix résonna dans la nuit, son frère détourna le regard en buvant une gorgée de bière, laissant le silence s'installer. Sam savait que son aîné réfléchissait, qu'il ne voulait pas dire plus que ce qu'il avait dit et faire comprendre, même avec un geste, qu'il avait entendu ce que voulait dire son cadet. C'était ainsi que se construisait leur relation, il était celui qui permettait à Dean de cesser de se montrer plus fort qu'il l'était avec pour excuse qu'il devait le protéger. Sam était assez grand pour se protéger maintenant. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, il pourrait toujours faire comme son frère et prétendre que tout va bien.

«- Tu n'en trouveras pas d'autre Dean.» Sam n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher d'en rajouter, il fallait qu'il lui dise. «Des personne t'aimant comme Castiel, crois moi, tu n'en trouveras pas . C'est quelque chose de magnifique quand il te regarde, ne laisse pas cette chance d'être heureux t'échapper comme je l'ai fait.»

L'émeraude des yeux de Dean se posa sur lui, pourtant ce fut à son tour de le fuir, attrapant sa bière, il lui souhaita une bonne soirée, disparaissant à son tour dans le bunker aux lumières éteintes. Ce fut dans sa chambre, s'appuyant sur sa porte close, qu'il se laissa glisser au sol. Posant front contre genoux, ses propres bras autour de lui. C'était cruel de lui offrir pour seul rôle celui qui pousserait Dean et Castiel dans les bras l'un de l'autre, lui envoyant en plein visage qu'il n'aurait pas droit à sa personne spéciale à lui, parce qu'il l'avait perdue depuis bien longtemps déjà. Qu'il serait la troisième roue du carrosse sans jamais de compagne pour rouler avec. Et bien sûr qu'il était heureux pour son frère et Castiel. Mais cette nuit-là, seul dans sa chambre, Sam ne pleurait pas.

* * *

 **Mais j'ai été le premier à vous aimer tel que vous êtes**

* * *

J'aime beaucoup Sam. Cela se voit, non ?


End file.
